User talk:Diablomax
Absence You're leaving? That's too bad, we haven't talked that much, but I understand. Goodbye then, thanks for leaving me a message. Fellow filipinos :) Dont Do That :( max plz dont leave, its ok u can make a new story wiki and i'll re-join it but dont leave. :( XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 08:42, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Its Ok i told lordranged about the problem and she/he reply :- Well, I don't know how to turn it back because only a bureaucrat (A user who can make other users admins) can change it back I think. I suggest to take contact with the Community Wikia and ask them for help~ you just need to wait. Lurylyn 09:38, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:- The invitation~ hey max, thx 4 the invitation. i'll try to come. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 17:16, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi,thx for invited me max i will see if i can come hope to see u soon. XhakuryuuX White Hurricane 10:49, December 24, 2012 (UTC) The invite Maybe I can come Chinjunjun 09:38, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry~ >< i was buzy. when i came to join late, the party has been finished. :(. maybe next time. an am sorry. XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 13:49, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Good bye WE WILL MISS YOU! Esprit Gamma Strike Jinrou Lycoan Great Blaster La Flamme 06:54, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey come to the Story wiki me and Shuu are waiting for you right now ♥Ajla Eleven♥ 21:14, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Minecraft Skin My main minecraft skin is the one i made of taiyou -PyroShad Well..... Well....it seems that your country attacked my country right....??? They didn't attack Sandakan, they just attacked Semporna....or somewhere...This is not me or your fault...just country want to take back their country~!XD ^^'' OtonashiHaruna Saikyou Eleven Hadou Omega Attack 05:50, March 14, 2013 (UTC)'' Please??..... hey max, how are u? have u been doing well? hows life there in U.K ? sorry for asking so much questions but, somehow im worried about u.....ur inactive in the chat......i keep waiting for u to come.....but no luck. Max? your the greatest best friend i have so can u do me a favor. After u read this message please be online in the chat, i want to talk to u once again. Im really sorry if im an idiot saying not to talk to me again really!!! please.........please?......don't ignore this...i want to talk to u again...i miss u max...i miss you alot please have time to talk to us in the chat......please? Life_Spirt 15:13, March 18, 2013 (UTC)Djtrance SORRY~!!! > < OMG MAX im so sorry for not being to talk to u when were in PM when u come to the chat im already sleeping. Sometimes i leave the chat open even if its midnight just to talk with u but in the end i left the chat open and i fell asleep. IM so so so SO sorry nya Life_Spirt 05:36, March 23, 2013 (UTC)Djtrance Our RP Match mmppff ok the next time we will win!! >:} and nobodody can stop us team Team GalaxyCrystalcarpochaos (talk) 06:09, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hello again xD I like chocolate cake too. Well Suturday and Sunday. P.S.Cus of the holidays you will find me all day on wiki:1st,2nd and 3rd of May. AjlaEleven Kirino♥ The Mist 08:23, April 24, 2013 (UTC) xDD I dont know lol.Why did you ask that anyway? AjlaEleven Kirino♥ The Mist 18:24, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:IDK xDD Well okay I guess AjlaEleven Kirino♥ The Mist 19:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC) thanks Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 22:48, May 11, 2013 (UTC) U dont Like Ash Either ? If yes then another person who agrees with me, I am mad at him because he banned my bro's old acc for no reason till 3012 he said he thought it was me and said that he deserved a ban and then he banned me for a while for saying that it was him and not me..........I guess I should complain to someone ? Shadix7890 V2 Shad Jokers Rains[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadix7890_v2 Dragon Blaster] 17:36, May 12, 2013 (UTC) w8, if you're Filipino, then why did you say that you lived and UK and kumusta din~ Ah, well, mabuti naman parehas tayong Filipino XD One Answer I dont upload minecraft every sunday bgut when i feel like it, it must of been a coicednce that it was on sunday mulitple time http://images.wikia.com/inazuma-eleven/images/5/5e/Signiture.png PyroShad 02:21, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Goodbye? Thank you~! Have a nice future too! And see ya! ;( SnowyBoy❄ 08:52, August 4, 2013 (UTC) See?It's the same See? Andrew13112001 (talk) 08:06, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Andrew13112001Andrew13112001 (talk) 08:06, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Signature Let's see if it works (talk) 09:58, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Singnature..again Let's hope it works now Andrew God hand W God Hand X ' ' 10:05, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Signature Let's try it again.But it won't work. Andrew God hand W God Hand X ' ' 11:35, August 6, 2013 (UTC)Andrew13112001 Andrew God hand W God Hand X ' ' 11:35, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Kinako and Fei Kinako and Fei request is done.Here:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WW_NqeJbTA&feature=youtu.be :) Andrew God hand W God Hand X ' ' 13:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Why you left? Why you left?I told you I am gonna return 1 minute later. Andrew God hand W God Hand X ' ' 16:15, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Come to chat? When will you come to the chat again? Andrew God hand W God Hand X ' ' 16:19, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Late Happy Birthday It's ok Diablomax-senpai~ It's the thought that counts~ ^.^ Piglet98 (talk) 01:44, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Locked Chat :/ maybe, and maybe eska somehow. Fran~Chan 0:3~ 16:56, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Wedding Hi there your invited to kariyamasaki12 and aoyama and ichino wedding please come Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 05:29, October 31, 2013 (UTC) sorry i was wrong i thought i was her wedding it was not i must of daydreamed and and thought Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 05:54, October 31, 2013 (UTC)